


I Didn't Know (You Moved On)

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Drabble, F/F, Hopefulish Ending, based off an ask i got on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Based off an ask I got on Tumblr:imagine: another battle between the rebellion and the horde. catra does her normal "hey adora~" to lure her out. but it doesnt work. adora, through many battles and restless nights, has come to a realization. catra wont change. catra doesn't *want* to change. so, she's decided to stop trying. to quit attempting. to give up. now, not even the confused hurt on catras face can draw more than a pitiful glance from her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways here a link to the original post (I just copy and pasted)
> 
> https://bisexual-mess-ready-for-death.tumblr.com/post/186140924611/imagine-another-battle-between-the-rebellion-and

Catra moved through the battle fields, observing the troops and waiting for the telltale figure of She Ra to emerge. She Ra wasn’t Adora, Catra had separated the two a while ago.

Because she couldn’t fight Adora.

Still, the thing that affected She Ra had been the same as the thing that affected Adora. So she had to use it. Finally, the glow of Adora’s transformation appeared and Catra moved towards the area. Time to unbalance She Ra.

“Hey Adora,” Catra moved towards Brightmoon’s favorite hero, but her words had no affect.

She Ra kept on fighting.

“Hey Adora,” Catra yelled. Maybe she hadn’t heard her.

This time, the warrior turned around, but she quickly turned back. She wasn’t… affected? That…

Catra had been so distracted that she hadn’t noticed Glimmer creeping up behind her. She was hit on the head and collapsed.

Taken prisoner… because Adora had given up on her


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I didn’t have the motivation to write it

Catra woke up in a dark prison cell. She could tell her lock pick was gone. Someone knew the standard horde protocol well enough to have taken her various weapons and lock picks. 

How had she ended up in here? Oh that’s right, she got too distracted by Adora and she dropped her guard. Damn it! She was a Force Captain, she should be better than this. Getting distracted by an enemy combatant, amateur move. Catra was a fucking Force Captain! She shouldn’t be distracted by She-Ra. 

Catra leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. This was a disaster! She heard the sound of a door clicking open and kept her eyes shut. The soft pattern of boots walking towards the cell greeted her ears. By her estimate, two people, most likely trained soldiers. The first soldier sounded more experienced and walked in the pattern that Horde soldiers were trained to. 

Adora. 

“Adora, stay back. We don’t know if she’s manipulating us and pretending to still be passed out.” The second soldier spoke. It was the voice of Adora’s new short friend. Sparkle or Glitter or something? There was a pause before Adora spoke. 

“Hey Catra,” Her voice took on a soft, low tone. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra purred, opening up her eyes to study them. Adora was dressed in a tight blue tank top with the Brightmoon symbol emblazoned on her back and had a pair of black dress pants on. She had a golden circlet placed on top of her hair, which was pulled into a tight bun. Her friend (Twinkle?) wore purple dress with a silver tiara and held a purple staff. 

“I still think we should wait for Bow to get here.” The shorter girl muttered. 

“Nice tiara Glitter,” Catra smirked. She knew they had most likely gotten out of an important meeting that involved formal wear, but it was too easy to make fun of the girls. 

“It’s Glimmer.” She muttered. Adora stepped in front of her friend, walking closer to the prison cell. Too close. She scrambled off the floor and reached through the bars to grab the front of Adora’s shirt. A yelp came from Glimmer, but the blonde looked calm. 

“Catra.” Adora murmured, her eyes dashing to her lips. Or was she just imagining that. Probably imaginary. 

“I’m not going to give you anything while Twinkle is here.” Catra released Adora’s shirt and backed over to the wall. She couldn’t do this.

Glimmer tossed Adora a key card and moved out the door, the sound of her boots getting quieter and quieter. 

“What can you give me? What reason can I give Angella to keep you here instead of letting Glimmer doing her thing and sending you off?” Adora sat down on a stool, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

“Why exactly should I talk? It’s not like Sparkle is the most terrifying of captures.” 

“Because another one of the kingdoms has requested you. And they are a hell of a lot more strict with their punishments than Brightmoon.” 

“Adora…”

“No! It make have taken me a bit, but your little ‘hey Adora’ shit doesn’t work on me anymore. I know you won’t change because you don’t want to! I’m trying here, to keep you from being sent off to some place where you will most likely be executed, AND YOU WON’T GIVE ME ANYTHING TO WORK WITH!” She ran her hands through her hair, messing up the bun. 

“I… Adora I’m sorry. I just don’t have anything you can use. They don’t tell me anything anymore… but I can get you some people who do know. Just- please don’t give up on me.” Catra noticed tears in Adora’s beautiful blue eyes. Her favorite color. 

“Hold on? You expect me to believe that you can change! After everything! You’ve been stringing me along this whole goddamn time and I can’t- the rebellion can’t take a chance that I’m wrong. About everything.” She was crying now. Catra stood up and went to the edge of the bars, reaching her hand out, trying to wipe the tears off of Adora’s cheek.

“Adora, please. I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t believe in me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death
> 
> Please comment since it gives me the motivation to keep writing


End file.
